


Sultry

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, rough nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Things have been off since they took time in Caem





	Sultry

Ignis was running heavy as of late.

 

Perhaps it was the increase in food they'd been eating, finally able to afford decent ingredients instead of salvaging what they could. Perhaps it was the lack of stress, as things were finally looking up since they arrived in Caem. Perhaps it was the lack of responsibilities since Caem was safe, two other Crownsguard members were around, and all they were doing was waiting for the ship to be fixed.

 

Whatever the reason, Ignis was running heavy. Heavy, and sweet, and Noctis didn't really want to share, but he didn't want Ignis hurting.

 

Gladio didn't either. Ignis trusted them both to help.

 

It was difficult to accommodate two feeders, and something was odd about the ferocity of their drinking. Especially Noctis, who was pulling and pulling from his breast as if he were starved and not as if he had only just feed three hours ago. He expected harshness from Gladio, who'd never done this before, but even his tactics were less that of not being careful, and more so a wild desire for more.

 

The aggressive feeding escalated, and soon both men's hands were on him, pawing and kneading at his skin, his pecs, squeezing and urging more out of him, more anything. His body provided somehow, giving them more milk, more sweetness, and yet, it only made it worse, made them more feral and hungry for him.

 

Gladio's hand crawled along his torso, close to his cock, while Noctis rutted into his thigh, cock straining even in his loose pjs, humping for friction. The Prince whined, "Iggy… mama, please more…", while Gladio groaned, "fuck baby more". Both of them were dizzy and delirious, yet enraptured and delighted, peppering Ignis' chest and neck and shoulders when they couldn't drink any longer. Something was off with his milk, his body, the situation.

 

And yet Ignis keened from the attention, having never felt so desired before, and so drained of everything he had to offer.

 

The next day, he investigated the source of his predicament, and vowed to stay away from eating anything made with the carrots growing in Iris' garden.

 

 

 


End file.
